fantendogamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart Double Dash The Squeals
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The Squeals (Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 2!! in EUR) is the sequel to the original Mario Kart: Double Dash. ''It is available for Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo ZGP as usual (elder is Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS). Characters and Partners There are 92 Characters (94 if Mallet and Hammer Bro downloaded) in total, 36 starters, 56 unlockables (58 while Mallet and Hammer Bro are in Hammer Pack). There are 5 weight classes: '''Feather', Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy '(in ZGP version, there's a new class, Standard, added to the weight classes). STARTER Teams of Double Dash Mode Starter *Mario & Luigi *Peach & Daisy *Yoshi & Birdo *Toad & Toadette *Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa *Goomba & Paragoomba *Shy Guy & Fly Guy *Wario & Waluigi *Rosalina & Pauline *Mowz & Bandit *Whittle & Tumble *Monty Mole & Major Burrows *Baby Wario & Baby Waluigi *Baby Rosalina & Luma *Baby Donkey Kong & Donkey Kong Jr. *Boo & Cosmic Clone *Fiery Dino Piranha & Dino Piranha *King Kaliente & Bouldergeist UNLOCKABLE - How to Unlock Mallet and Hammer Bro - QR Code Goombario and Tutankaboom - QR Code Sledge Bro is an exclusive character to ZGP version, where in Wii and 3DS version, he is replaced by Hammer Bro. Marked by an asterisk (*). Courses Nitro Courses Retro Courses Rainbow Course Battle Courses Items Old #'Red Shell- Aims for the person in front of you #'3x Red Shell' Same as above #'Green Shell'- Hits against walls 7 times or until it hits someone. #'3x Green Shell'- Same as Above. #'Banana Peel'- Can be thrown in front or behind and whoever hits it, spins out. #'3x Banana Peel'- Same as above. #'Mushroom'- Gives a short boost. #'3x Mushroom'- Gives 3 short boosts #'Blooper'- Sprays ink onto screens ahead of the user. #'POW Block'- Spins out people in front of you. #'Spiny Shell'- Aims for the person in first place and spins them out for 3 seconds. #'Bullet Bill'- Turns the user into a bullet bill and automatically zooms across the track #'Star -' When it is used, the user invincible for a short period. #'Fake Item Box'- Looks like a item box, but not! When someone touches it, the same effect of a Banana Peel #'Lightning'- Turns everyone in front of you tiny. #'Fire Flower'- When someone is hit by a fireball, the person who got hit will spin it. New #'3x Fake Item Box' Same effect as Fake Item Box. #'Warp Pipe' Swap places with the driver in first place. #'E-Laser' A laser will shoot infront of the player, temporarily, and whoever gets hit, will spin out. #'Super Tanooki' Leaf 'A new item, like the Tanooki Leaf item in Mario Kart 7, it can hit anyone, and as a bonus, a star is added. #'E-Spanner- Everyone in front on you will slow down temporarily! #'Omega Star'- Like the Star, except lasts longer. #'Oil Puddle'- An oil puddle will spill behind and whoever drives on it will either spin out or slow down. Karts Feather, Light,' Medium', 'Cruiser '''and '''Heavy ('Feather, Cat, Light, Medium, Standard, Cruiser and Heavy in ZGP version) STARTER Red Fire: Mario: Medium Green Fire: Luigi: Medium Heart Coach: Peach: Medium Bloom Coach: Princess Daisy: Medium Turbo Yoshi: Yoshi: Light Turbo Birdo: Birdo: Cruiser Toad Kart: Toad: Feather Toadette Kart: Toadette: Feather Koopa Dasher: Koopa Troopa: Light Parawings: Paratroopa: Light Goomba Dasher: Goomba: Light Paragoomba Racer: Paragoomba: Light Shy Kart: Shy Guy: Feather Fly Kart: Fly Guy: Light Brute: Wario: Cruiser Waluigi Racer: Waluigi: Medium Rosalina Coach: Rosalina: Light Pauline Coach: Pauline: Cruiser Mowz Kart: Mowz: Light Bandit Kart: Bandit: Light Wood Kart: Whittle: Feather Tumble Kart: Tumble: Feather Monty Tank: Monty Mole: Light Major Burrows Shell: Major Burrows: Heavy Yellow Buggy: Baby Wario: Feather Purple Buggy: Baby Waluigi: Feather Star Coach: Baby Rosalina: Feather Luma Coach: Luma: Feather Minecart: Baby Donkey Kong: Feather Junior Jumbo: Donkey Kong Jr.: Light Creepy Pipes: Boo: Feather Cosmic Kart: Cosmic Clone: Medium Heat Flyer: Fiery Dino Piranha: Heavy Flame Flyer: Dino Piranha: Heavy Donut Lava Ride: King Kaliente: Cruiser Spider Car: Bouldergeist: Heavy UNLOCKABLE Diaper Buggy: Baby Mario: Feather (Win 50cc and 100cc Mushroom Cup) Rattle Buggy: Baby Luigi: Feather (Win 50cc and 100cc Flower Cup) Pink Booster: Baby Peach: Feather (Win 50cc and 100cc Star Cup) Flower Booster: Baby Daisy: Feather (Win 50cc and 100cc Spiny Cup) Koopa King: Bowser: Heavy (Win 50cc and 100cc Special Cup 1) Wreckship Steed: Bowser Jr.: Light (Win 50cc and 100cc Special Cup 2) DK Jumbo: Donkey Kong: Heavy (Win 50cc and 100cc Special Cup 3) Barrel Train: Diddy Kong: Light (Win 50cc and 100cc Shell Cup) Boo Pipes: King Boo: Cruiser (Win 50cc and 100cc Banana Cup) Petey Pipes: Petey Piranha: Heavy (Win 50cc and 100cc Bob-omb Cup) Funky Movel: Funky Kong: Heavy (Win 50cc and 100cc Bullet Bill Cup) Dixie Driver: Dixie Kong: Light (Win 50cc and 100cc Leaf Cup) Dull Driver: Dry Bones: Medium (Win 50cc and 100cc Lightning Cup) Dry Kart: Dry Bowser: Cruiser (Win 50cc and 100cc Mega' Shroom Cup) Noki Shell: Noki: Feather (Win 150cc and 200cc Mushroom Cup) Watermelon: Pianta: Heavy (Win 150cc and 200cc Flower Cup) Sledgehammer: Sledge Bro: Heavy (Win 150cc and 200cc Star Cup) Blooper Movel: Blooper: Medium (Win 150cc and 200cc Spiny Cup) Cloud 9: Lakitu: Light (Win 150cc and 200cc Special Cup 1) Bumble V: Honey Queen: Heavy (Win 150cc and 200cc Special Cup 1 and 3) Bullet Kart: Bullet Bill: Light (Win 150cc and 200cc Special Cup 3) Banzai Kart: Banzai Bill: Heavy (Win 150cc and 200cc Shell Cup) King Bob-omb Head: King Bob-omb: Cruiser (Win 150cc and 200cc Banana Cup) Eyerok Eye: Eyerok: Cruiser (Win 150cc and 200cc Bob-omb Cup) Pokey Body: Pokey: Cruiser (QR Code) Big Flower: Wiggler: Heavy (Win 150cc and 200cc Leaf Cup) Cosmic Coach: Cosmic Spirit: Light (Win 150cc and 200cc Lightning Cup) Turbo Lubba: Lubba: Cruiser (Win 150cc and 200cc Mega' Shroom Cup) Turbo Gooper: Gooper Blooper: Heavy (Win Mirror Mushroom Cup) Cheep Charger: Cheep Cheep: Feather (Win Mirror Flower Cup) Tiki Movel: Tiki Goon: Light (Win Mirror Star Cup) Tiny Movel: Tiny Kong: Medium (Win Mirror Spiny Cup) Crocodile Movel: Kritter: Cruiser (Win Mirror Special Cup 1) Crocodile Crown: King K. Rool: Heavy (Win Mirror Special Cup 3) Big Whimp: Whomp: Cruiser (Win Mirror Shell Cup) Chain Chomp Coupe: Chain Chomp: Light (Win Mirror Banana Cup) Spike Kart: Spike: Light (Win Mirror Bob-omb Cup) Koopa Clown: Dragonia Koopa: Medium (Win Mirror Bullet Bill Cup) Blue Magic Wand: Kamek: Medium (Win Mirror Leaf Cup) Pink Magic Wand: Kamella: Cruiser (Win Mirror Lightning Cup) Yoshi Buggy: Baby Yoshi: Feather (Win Mirror Mega' Shroom Cup) Birdo Buggy: Baby Birdo: Feather (Win Backward Mushroom Cup) B Airship: Boom Boom: Heavy (Win Backward Flower Cup) P Airship: Pom Pom: Medium (Win Backward Star Cup) Penguin 1: Penguin: Medium (Win Backward Spiny Cup) Snow Ball: Mr. Blizzard: Medium (Win Backward Special Cup 1) B Dasher: Metal Mario: Heavy (Win Backward Special Cup) L Dasher: Metal Luigi: Cruiser (Win Backward Special Cup 3) Paper Red Fire: Paper Mario: Feather: (Win Backward Shell Cup) Paper Green Fire: Paper Luigi: Feather (Win Backward Banana Cup) NES 1: Retro Mario: Light (Win Backward Bob-omb Cup) NES 2: Retro Luigi: Light (Win Backward Bullet Bill Cup) Poultergust 5000: Professer E. Gadd: Light (Win Backward Leaf Cup) ROB-STD: R.O.B.: Cruiser (Win Backward Lightning Cup) Mii Kart: Mii Kart Outfit: Medium (Win all Cups) Mii Bike: Mii Kart Outfit: Light (Win all Cups) Gold Kart: All: Any weights (Win Bob-Omb Blast) Hammer Movel: Hammer Bro: Medium (QR Code) Mallet Bike: Mallet: Light (QR Code) Goomba Striker: Goombario: Light (QR Code) Deserted Bomber: Tutankaboom: Heavy (QR Code) Gliders STARTER Super Glider Parafoil UNLOCKABLE Beast Glider: Play 44 Time Trials Flower Glider: Play 48 Time Trials Swoop: Play 52 Time Trials Bee Wings: Play 56 Time Trials Para-Cact: Play 60 Time Trials Peach/Daisy/Pauline Parasol: Play 64 Time Trials Tryclyde Scales: Play 68 Time Trials Gold Glider: Play 72 Time Trials Hammer Balloon: QR Code Cheep Cheep Chute: QR Code Goomba Glider: QR Code Scuttlebug: QR Code International Mode International Mode is new mode in the Mario Kart series. The player is allowed to access the mode and play city-themed circuits around the world. The player starts in Poland city-themed circuits. DLC Packs Exclusive to ZGP version! Hammer Pack This two hammer-working annoyance return to complete a race! Buy Hammer Pack with new pair: Hammer Bro and Mallet to twice the fun! Characters Items * Hammer Flower (NEW): Allows the player to shoot 4 hammers. Cups Hammer Cup * Sledge Bridge * Choco Island 2 (SNES) * Mallet's Raceway * Maple Treeway (Wii) Boo Cup * Bowser Castle 2 (SNES) * Sky Garden (GBA) * Sherbet Land (N64) * Koopa Beach 1 (SNES) Parts * Hammer Movel * Mallet Bike * Hammer Balloons * Cheep Cheep Chute All-in-One Pack A duet who don't appear in this game? Yes! This duet came for Super Mario: Panel Panic. This is Mario's two partners..... Goombario and Tutankaboom! Characters Items * Boomerang Flower - Acts like in Mario Kart 8. Gallery ADD ME MALLET, SLEDGE BRO, GOOMBARIO AND TUTANKABOOM TO THIS INFOBOX! Category:Mario Kart Series